heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Victory/Gallery
Images Fantasia-disneyscreencaps.com-8142.jpg|The Spring Sprite bursting out a joyous laughter as her confidence is fully restored after restoring the destroyed forest. File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2606.jpg|Cinderella is finally accepted as a princess after making an amazing banquet. File:Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-9640.jpg|Aladdin gains victory after imprisoning Jafar and Iago in Jafar's lamp. Simba30.jpg|Simba's roar of victory having defeated Scar and saved the Pride Lands. Quasi Phoebus and Esmeralda reconciling after defeating Frollo.jpg|Quasimodo, Esmeralda and Phoebus victorious after Frollo has been vanquished to the depths of hell. Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-9983.jpg|Victor, Hugo, & Laverne celebrating a victory toast as Quasi is finally accepted into society! Pocahontas Smith and Rolfe victorius.jpg|Pocahontas, John Smith and John Rolfe having victoriously defeated Ratcliffe. Mulan praised as a hero for saving China from the Huns.jpg|Mulan praised as a hero for saving the Emperor and all of China from the Huns. File:Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-8960.jpg|Woody and Buzz gain victory for using the Big One rocket and making it back to their owner, Andy Davis. Tarzan's yell Disney.png|Tarzan yelling in triumph after slaying Sabor File:Super_Mario_64_ending.jpg|Mario is praised as a hero for saving Peach and all of the 120 Power Stars in Super Mario 64. 9ecd8c432f2f8f0b8fa5be8bae7f9b73--peter-pan--peter-otoole.jpg|Peter Pan crowing in triumph vlcsnap-2015-12-22-11h58m04s602.png|Kangaroo Jack knocked out a boxer in Las Vegas SweetVictory_5357.png|Squidward celebrates his Sweet Victory as he finally overshadows Squilliam as his marching band does a successful performance! Vlcsnap-2015-12-22-11h34m18s178.png|Paul Crewe and the Cons won a football game against the Guards. Vlcsnap-2015-12-22-11h31m39s967.png|The Arcaders saved the world by destroying Donkey Kong Ice-age4-disneyscreencaps.com-8727.jpg|Manny reuniting with Ellie and Peaches after defeating Gutt. Pi with Cordlia and Jr after defeating Troy.png|Pi Cordelia and Junior triumphant after defeating Troy Batman victorious over the Riddler.jpg|Batman victorious over the Riddler Stripes and his friends in the winner's photo.png|Stripes and his friends in the winner's pic. Jerry mouse king .jpeg|Jerry victorious over Tom and the alley cats Ozzy praised as a hero for saving Frank.png|Osmosis Jones praised as a hero for saving Frank from Thrax. Ss-godzilla-2014-1k.jpg|Godzilla victorious over M.U.T.O. Scooby-doo-wrestlemania-disneyscreencaps.com-9477.jpg|Scooby and Shaggy praised as wretlemania champs. Spongebob_TSSTM.png|SpongeBob victorious over Plankton, is finally accepted to get a manager lapel pin. Screenshot 2016-08-01-07-25-41.png|Sasha Banks gains victory for the WWE Women's Championship Belt against Charlotte Rexy Roar.jpg|Rexy's victorious roar at the end of Jurassic World Gizmo.jpg|Gizmo victorious over Stripe/Mohawk. Rexy vs I-rex.jpg|Rexy and Blue victorious over The Indominus Rex. Balto succeeds in getting the Medicine.jpg|Balto finally arriving with the medicine for the sick children. T-rex_roar.jpg|Rexy roaring after her triumph over the raptors in the museum captain-underpants-trailer.jpg|Captain Underpants's catchphrase "Tra-La-Laaaaaaaaaaa!" Homerwoohoo 01100218 620x350.jpg|Homer's catchphrase "Wa-hoo!" PPG_8.jpg|Once again the day is saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls! Twilight_and_Rainbow_hoof-bump_of_victory_S6E24.png|Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash bumping hooves in victory File:FU146.jpg|Katie Walker praised as a hero for helping her friends and working as a team. File:ChannelChasersPt3-574.jpg|Timmy Turner gains victory for defeating Vicky in Maho Mushi. File:The_girls_rejoice.jpg|Barbara and Kara gaining victory and having a high five for their teamwork. File:Ocean_Gem_208.png|Steven Universe is praised as a hero for bringing the water back and saving Beach City. File:Change_Your_Mind_1016.png|The Crystal Gems gain victory for healing all of the corrupted gems with Steven happy about his newfound security. File:Tumblr_mh3lcrpoSI1r6p4pio1_500.png|Goku gains victory after defeating Kid Buu. File:Gohanexhausted.jpg|Gohan gains victory after defeating Cell. File:S03M04_Danny_visible_again_after_asteroid.png|Danny Phantom gaining victory after saving the Earth from getting destroyed before being praised as a hero for saving Amity Park. File:5098a106c853380f6342cf87988e798b.gif|Jo and Bill Harding gain victory for launching DOROTHY IV into the F5 tornado and saving the farm house. File:MFPT2286.jpg|The Mystic Rangers are praised as heroes for saving Briarwood and defeating Octopus the Master. File:Tori_retrieving_the_turtle_mace_power_sphere_.jpg|Tori Hanson gains victory for retrieving the Turtle Mace Power Sphere. File:Blake_gaining_victory.jpg|Blake Bradley gains victory for defeating Inflatron. Screenshot_2018-12-24_10-58-31-936.png|Maya and her Team Poppy are victory for compete the Honey Games after the Empress has a change of heart and Beegood's defeat. Starchild KISS thumbs up.jpg|Kiss gains victory after defeating the Destroyer and saving Earth Celebration_on_Endor.png|The Rebellion celebrate on Endor his victory. ed edd eddy victory.png|Ed, Edd and Eddy celebrating victory as finally being the true friends of other cul-de-sac kids. sebastian victory.jpg|Sebastian celebrating victory for Chef Louis' defeat. Category:Galleries